


Best Friends Know

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: High school Bri AU. You are prone to panic attacks. Brian notices that you are having one in class one day and does his best to help you.





	Best Friends Know

**Author's Note:**

> imagine a slower version on 'Long Away'

You had no idea how or why it started. Well, really, half of the time you never really knew what it was that set you off anyway, so this time was no different. One minute you were sitting in class. You were working on a project that you really were actually enjoying for a class that you loved. This class made going to school worth it. The next thing you knew, you could feel the panic rising inside your chest. You couldn’t breathe. Every instinct in your body told you to run, but you just couldn’t. You were frozen where you sat, shaking, struggling to get yourself calm enough to breathe properly. You were in your own world and you jumped when you felt a hand on your arm.

It was your best friend, Brian. He knew you better than you knew yourself. He was your rock and your confidant. He was able to know what you were thinking and what you were feeling without you having to say a word. Brian had done exactly that on this occasion. He had seen the look on your face and knew exactly what was going on and, as the forward thinker he was always known to be, talked to your teacher before ushering you out the door to get you away from the prying eyes of your classmates. 

The hands on your arm and lower back served as an anchor to hold you together until you were somewhere safe. He took you to your secret spot. It really wasn’t so much of a secret, it was really just behind the curtain of your school's stage, but it was always empty during the day. You were well acquainted with it as, for at least four weeks out of the school year, you practically lived on the stage and was home at this point. It was the place that you two had met and he and his band became your family. Brian knew you well enough to know that this spot was the only place that you would feel comfortable enough to completely calm down. 

Brian sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled you into his lap. he hugged you close so you could feel his heartbeat and his breathing. He took long, exaggerated breaths for you to mimic to get your own breathing under control. The ghost light was the only source of light on the stage. The set from your last production was still in place giving a homey atmosphere to the what little you could see. Brian was right though, the dim light and the slow rise and fall of his chest calmed you. He sang some song that you had never heard before under his breath. Knowing him it was most likely something that he wrote himself. You felt yourself drifting off into your head. You weren’t asleep exactly but anyone that saw you would sure think you were.

You didn’t know how long you were there before you actually became aware of your surroundings again. You could feel the wetness from your tears on your face and on the shoulder of Brian's shirt where your head was resting. You couldn’t remember actively crying but the tears always came with these attacks. You were curled in his lap wrapped up in his arms. More comfortable than you had felt in ages. You were scarce to admit it but you had always had a crush on Brian and his arms was your favorite place in the world to be. You gradually became aware that Bri was rocking you. He was still singing that song that you had never heard before. He paused every now and then to slip in a soothing word of encouragement. 

You didn’t move at first. You knew that the sooner you moved, the sooner you would have to leave Brian’s embrace, and you wanted to stay as long as you possibly could. You listened closely to what Bri was signing, trying to catch the lyrics. The melody itself was soothing and catchy, to the point that you want to know what lyrics Brian would put with it that could do it justice. 

“Take heart, my friend, we love you  
Though it seems like you're alone  
A million light's above you  
Smile down upon your home”

 

Bri paused. “Although you’ve already taken my heart, Haven’t you, Y/N. You’ll never be alone again if I can help it.” You felt him press a light kiss to your forehead. For the first time, you allowed yourself to hope that Brian just might feel the same way about you that you felt about him. You stayed there as still as you could until you were sure that Brian would have no idea that you had heard what he said. 

When you finally did give a hint that you were ‘back to earth’ -a phrase which Bri had come up with the first time you had an attack- He didn’t release you nearly as quickly as you thought he would. You two began to talk about everything and nothing all at once. You knew it was Bri’s way of taking your mind off of everything and you really appreciated it, but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than what Brian had said to you when he thought you couldn’t hear. 

At some point, you had shifted from his lap to the floor right next to him. The conversation teetered out for a minute before Brian jumped to his feet and held his hand out for you to take hold of. 

“What is this for?” You asked. You may have been feeling better but you knew you weren’t ready to go back to class. 

“How does ice cream sound” Brian had a cheeky smile with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Ice cream, Brian it’s so cold outside.”

“So, when has that stopped us before?”

“We have class” You were laughing at this point. 

“Then let’s skip.”

“Oh my god, you’re serious aren’t you!”

“Deadly, Y/N.” Now, are you coming or not!”

You shook your head, still laughing, and gave Brian your hand. He still had that look in his eye as he pulled you off the floor. You didn’t even have a chance to dust off the back of your pants before he was pulling you through the school out to his car. You tried not to concentrate too hard on how his arm was around your waist leading you. 

You were almost at the door before you were stopped by a deep clearing of a throat behind you. 

“And where do you two think you’re going?” It was your school principal, Mr. Sheffield. He wasn't too fond of Brian since he was involved in writing and publishing a song about the older man, but Sheffield was quite fond of you. -Brian always said it was because Sheffield wanted to get into your pants because “he was a dirty, dirty lecher of a man” (Those were Bri’s words, not yours.- So you might be able to get away if you played your cards right.

You hoped to god brian would follow along with whatever you said as you turned to face Mr. Sheffield.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve not been feeling well and I don't think I can drive. Brian was just going to take me home.” You silently willed Brian to stay silent just this once. 

Sheffield was silent as he squinted at the two of you, examining every inch of both of your faces to see if either of you was lying. He must have been satisfied because he gave you a curt nod and a “Feel better miss Y/L/N.”

Both of you turned and all but ran out the front entrance of the school, not wanting to push your luck any further. You laughed all the way to his car. 

The ice cream parlor was almost completely empty. It wasn’t surprising to either of you, as it was the middle of the day, but both yours and Brian's hearts were beating hard in your chests. The thrill of almost being caught was still fresh in your minds. 

“I’m telling you Y/n, Old man Sheffield wants you. Just imagine those beady eyes. I can just imagine it now… Oh, Norman! Norman!” You let out a bark of laughter.

“Eww Brian, Stop!” You slapped his shoulder to get him to stop talking. When he didn’t you tried to clamp your hand over his mouth but he just pushed it away and kept going. 

You saw Brian’s ice cream cone in his hand and an idea came to mind. When he was completely engaged in his teasing you took the arm that was holding the cone and redirected it towards his face. The effect was exactly what you were looking for. Brian sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face and ice cream all over his nose and his chin and everywhere in between. 

There was a pause before he took some of what was on his face and using his finger put it on your nose, barking with laughter. Laughing as well, you took mercy and wiped what you could off of his face. You held his chin between your fingers as you wiped away the sugary treat and tried not to think too hard about the taste of it on his lips. Yusuf must have lingered a moment too long on his lips because Brian began to speak. 

“You know,” he paused and looked you in the eyes. You could feel yourself melting at the pure adoration you saw there. “I meant it. What I said earlier” and suddenly you couldn’t hold back any longer. Both of you leaned in close and as your lips met, that tightness in your chest from earlier that morning dissipated completely. You could taste the chocolate ice cream but there was something else there. Something distinctly Brian. 

As you pulled away, the smile on both of your faces was impossible to wipe off. You rested your foreheads against one anothers, breaths mingling while both of you savored the moment. Of course, Brian knew that you were awake. You were foolish to think that he wouldn’t know you well enough to know you were. You thought about it and the thought that you were ending up with your Best friend in the entire world made you smile even wider. 

“So, you’ve caught me out Mr. May, what is the punishment for eavesdropping?” You pulled away to look in his eyes again. 

Brian pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm… I think that a date with me would be payment enough for such a heinous crime.”

“Of course that can be arranged. On one condition” Brian raised an eyebrow. “I want to hear that song you were singing earlier for real.”

Brian gave you another sweet kiss in reply before standing up again and holding a hand out to you. You were struck with the realization that you had been in a very similar situation earlier. You didn’t hesitate this time before you allowed Brian to pull you up. 

“Where are we off to this time?” You asked on your way out the door. 

“Home. If you’re going to hear this song I’m going to need my guitar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bro, Thanks for the push to finish this and thanks for helping. This wouldn’t have happened without you and your perfect timing.


End file.
